


Diese Partnersache

by cricri, HollyHop



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [86]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Coming Out, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Seasonal, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Workplace Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: Auf dem Präsidium wird Halloween gefeiert. Boerne will hin. Thiel nicht. Oder doch?> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Promt: Romanze im Büro / am Arbeitsplatz  
> Rating: P 16  
> Genre: Pre-Slash/Slash, Humor  
> Handlung: Auf dem Präsidium wird Halloween gefeiert. Boerne will hin. Thiel nicht. Oder doch?  
> Länge: ~ 3.700  
> A/N: Das hier ist ein Experiment, bei dem ich eine angefangene und aufgegebene Geschichte von HollyHop weitergeschrieben habe. Ihr dürft raten, wo der Übergang ist ;) Um es nicht so einfach zu machen, habe ich alles mit alter Rechtschreibung getarnt …

 

 

***

 

„Auf keinen Fall.“ Thiel ließ sich etwas schwerfällig aufs Sofa fallen. Der hatte ja wohl den Schuß nicht gehört.

„Ach kommen Sie schon, das wird witzig.“ Boerne Stimme war lockend und ein wenig frech, als er sich zu Thiel aufs Sofa setzte.

„Nein.“

„Ich gehe jedenfalls als Athos.“

„Als was?“

„Athos, haben Sie etwa keinen Dumas gelesen?“

„Boerne, Sie reden wirres Zeug.“

„Alexandre Dumas, mein lieber Thiel. Die Drei Musketiere. Wobei das Wort eigentlich einer fehlerhaften Eindeutschung entsprungen ist, denn mit Tieren haben die furchtlosen Recken nichts zu tun. Na ja, außer daß sie auf ihren Pferden reiten. Eigentlich müßte sich das nämlich Musketiers sprechen, so wie Bankiers. Aber das ist ja nun ...“

„Boerne, Sie reden schon wieder seit fünf Minuten ohne zu atmen.“ Thiel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Mußte der andere ja nicht wissen, daß er das manchmal ganz charmant fand, wenn Boerne so enthusiastisch war.

„Und woran liegt das? Hm? Das liegt daran, daß Sie so ungemein maulfaul sind, daß ich Ihren Teil der Konversation auch noch übernehmen muß.“

„Und wie wär’s damit einfach mal gar nicht zu reden?“ Obwohl so abends beieinander sitzen und nicht reden auch irgendwie seltsam war. Das war dann ja fast als wären sie verheiratet. Und daran hatte er keine guten Erinnerungen.

„Nun ja, das wäre wohl eine Option, aber dann hätte ich Ihnen ja nicht von der Halloweenfeier im Präsidium erzählen können.“

„Wär vielleicht auch besser gewesen.“

„Wissen Sie was, wir machen das so, Sie gehen als Porthos.“

„Boerne!“

„Porthos ist ein weiterer Musketier, dann wären wir schon zu zweit, Alberich ziehen wir als Pony an und ich besorg noch Zaumzeug. Vielleicht könnte Fräulein Krusenstern ja als Aramis, unser dritter Musketier, gehen.“

„Und was ist mit D’Artagnan?“

„Aaaaa-HA!“ Boerne drehte sich abrupt zur Seite „Sie wissen also doch ganz genau wovon ich rede und haben mich hier einfach so auflaufen lassen.“ Boerne warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Das ist nicht sehr sportsmännisch von Ihnen.“

„Mann Boerne, es ist doch egal, ich geh da nicht hin, basta.“

„Wie wäre das ... wir gehen als ...“

„Na-hein.“

„… Don Quixote und Sancho Pansa. Da können wir auch Alberich als Reittier wiederverwerten.“

Thiel mußte gegen seinen Willen grinsen.

„Vergessen Sie’s.“ Jetzt fing die Sache langsam an ihm Spaß zu machen. Mal schauen, was Boerne noch so auf Lager hatte.

„Aha, Sie wollen lieber etwas weniger klassisches, hm? Wie wäre es mit Stan and Olli? Nein? Starsky and Hutch? Batman and Robin? Ach, kommen Sie Thiel ...“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war er aber auch mal dran.

„Wie wär‘s mit Gomez und Morticia?“

„Ach, und wer soll bitteschön ... Oh, ha ha, sehr witzig Thiel.“

„Oder Shrek und Fiona?“

Boerne schob sich demonstrativ mit dem Mittelfinger die Brille auf der Nase nach oben. Thiel lachte jetzt laut.

„Na warten Sie nur. Ich werde Sie dazu kriegen dorthin zu gehen. Verkleidet. Warten Sie’s nur ab.“ Boerne drehte sich etwas gespielt beleidigt weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

 

 

***

 

Am nächsten Morgen war Thiel von dem Streit mit Boerne am Vorabend immer noch extrem gut gelaunt. Na ja, streng genommen war es ja kein Streit gewesen, sondern nur eine ihrer üblichen Kabbeleien. Und die mochte er einfach unglaublich gerne. Manchmal sehnte er sich fast danach. Was natürlich Unfug war. Weshalb sollte man sich danach sehnen mit jemandem zu streiten? Aber sie stritten ja auch eigentlich gar nicht. Und gestern hatten sie am Ende doch ganz schön miteinander gelacht. Und das hatte er am meisten genossen.

„Moin Nadeshda, alles klar?“

„Ja, alles gut. Was liegt denn heute an?“ Seine Kollegin war schon wieder so arbeitsbereit. Er selber brauchte nach Ankunft im Büro immer noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde und einen ganzen Kaffee, bis er einsatzfähig war.

„Och, ich glaub im Moment gibt es nichts besonderes. Machen Sie ruhig Ihren Papierkram weg oder so.“

„Ach Mensch, das ist ja super. Kann ich nachher vielleicht ne Stunde früher Schluß machen? Ich müßte noch was einkaufen gehen.“ Jetzt sah Nadeshda irgendwie freudig aus, was Thiel mit einem Schulterzucken hinnahm. Frauen und einkaufen. Das würde er nie verstehen.

„Klar. Feiern sie doch ne Überstunde ab. Davon haben Sie ja genug.“

„Mach ich. Und Sie? Haben Sie auch noch was vor?“

Thiel dachte wieder an die Halloweenfeier und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf.

„Nö.“

„Kommen Sie morgen abend auch?“

Was jetzt? Einfach so tun als wüßte man von nichts und dann überrascht tun und vorgeben, daß man jetzt aber wirklich schon was anderes vorhatte. Das war am Besten. Er verzog ein wenig fragend das Gesicht.

„Na zur Halloweenparty", fuhr Nadeshda fort. "Hier im Präsidium? Haben Sie die Mail nicht bekommen?“

„Nee, muß in meinem Spam Ordner gelandet sein. Das ist jetzt aber echt blöd. Morgen abend hab ich schon was vor.“

„Ach ja? Was denn?“ Mußte Nadeshda denn so neugierig sein? Hm, darüber hätte er vielleicht vorher nachdenken sollen. Was könnte er denn so dringendes zu tun haben?

„Äh, ich muß bei meinem Vater ... was umräumen helfen.“

„Und das dauert den ganzen Abend? Kommen Sie doch danach noch.“ Nadeshda lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Es gibt da sicherlich jemanden, der sich freuen würde.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. _Häh?_

„Ach Nadeshda, ich weiß, daß Sie sich freuen würden, aber ich hab’s nicht so mit dem Verkleiden und wirklich keine Zeit.“

„Nicht ich, Chef.“ Nadeshda merkte anscheinend schnell, daß das jetzt gerade doch ein wenig unsensibel geklungen hatte und versuchte die Situation noch zu retten. „Also, ich würde mich natürlich auch freuen, aber ...“ Sie stockte. „Na ja, ich sag ja auch nur, daß wir uns alle freuen würden, wenn Sie kommen würden.“

„Hm-mh.“ Thiel schaute sie ein wenig prüfend an. Nadeshda hatte ganz sicher nicht sich selbst gemeint, soviel war ihm klar. Aber wen hatte sie gemeint? Der erste Gedanke, der ihm kam, den wischte er sofort wieder weg. Die gefährliche Kiste wollte er ja nun gar nicht mehr aufmachen. Die wo Wünsche draufstand. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Boerne ihn ja auch fast versucht zu drängen mit ihm zu der Feier zu gehen. Sogar in passenden Kostümen. Starsky und Hutch. Das war doch auch so ein unzertrennliches Duo, oder? Na super ...

Er schimpfte innerlich mit sich, daß er immer wieder daran dachte. Aber gestern abend hatten sie so wunderbar gelacht und er hatte sich so wohl gefühlt. Was, wenn nun dieser eine Mensch, der zu ihm paßte und mit dem er sein Leben teilen wollte, ausgerechnet Boerne war? Na ja, ein bißchen verknallt hatte er sich schon, das war ihm wohl klar. Aber so richtig? Beziehung und so? Sollte er das nochmal wieder wagen, nach dem Desaster mit Susanne? Auf der anderen Seite war das ja nun auch schon mehr als sechs Jahre her und da konnte man ja schon so langsam mal nach was Neuem schauen. Und wenn es nun ausgerechnet Boerne sein mußte, dann sollte er vielleicht mal langsam den Motor anwerfen.

Nadeshda wollte gerade gehen, da hielt er sie am Arm fest.

„Ich ... ich denke ich kann die Sache mit meinem Vater auch übermorgen erledigen. Ich denke ich komme zur Feier. Aber ich brauche Ihre Hilfe.“

Nadeshda lächelte und nickte.

„Klar.“

„Ich brauch‘ ein Kostüm.“

„Hm, lassen sie mich mal überlegen...“

„Vielleicht was ...“ Wenn er das jetzt sagte, dann wüßte Nadeshda sofort Bescheid. „Sie müssen mir versprechen nichts weiterzuerzählen.“

„Klar Chef.“

„Vielleicht was ... das so zu Iron Man passt.“

Er mußte Nadeshda ein Kompliment machen, denn sie lächelte nicht einmal frech, sondern sah einfach neutral und nachdenklich aus. „Hm, also Iron Man hat leider nicht so einen Partner wie Batman oder so, aber vielleicht finden wir was. Ich google das mal eben.“

Sie ging rüber zu ihrem PC und setzte sich dran. Thiel lehnte sich über ihre Schulter und versuchte mitzulesen, was sie herausfand.

„Tja, Chef, falls Sie nicht als Pepper Potts gehen wollen, dann sieht es schlecht aus.“

„Pepper was?“

„Na ja, Pepper Potts, ist sowas wie Tony Starks Alfred.“

„Alfred?“ Jetzt wußte er überhaupt nicht mehr worum es ging.

„Na ja, der Butler von Bruce Wayne.“ Nadeshda sah seinen verständnislosen Blick und fügte noch hinzu: „Batman.“

„Ah, okay. Und dieser Pepper Potts ist so ähnlich? So ein Butler oder Sekretär oder was?“

„Äh, na ja, Pepper ist weiblich.“

„Ha ha“, Thiel lachte sarkastisch. „Vergessen Sie’s.“

„Okay, also dann hätten wir hier noch andere Möglichkeiten. Hägar der Schreckliche würde von der Optik her noch passen, Obelix und Fred Feuerstein.“

„Das ist ja wohl ein Witz, oder?“

„Stimmt, für Obelix sind Sie ein bißchen zu klein.“ Nadeshda grinste ihn an und er fragte sich langsam, ob Boerne anfing auf seine Umgebung abzufärben. „Aber jetzt mal im Ernst – Als Superhelden oder Schurken hätten wir noch Mr. Incredible und den Pinguin, bei denen man vielleicht eine gewisse Realitätsnähe erzeugen könnte.“

„Okay, und was mit weniger _Realitätsnähe_?“

„Dann könnten Sie von mir aus auch als Spiderman gehen oder als Dalek. Das ist mir egal.“

Thiel seufzte. Er würde doch nochmal mit Boerne über das Gemeinschaftskostüm reden müssen. Der hatte bestimmt eine Idee.

Abends klingelte er mit einem etwas nervösen Finger an Boernes Tür.

„Ah, Thiel.“ Boerne lächelte ihn an. „Wollen Sie reinkommen?“ Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, trat Boerne beiseite und öffnete die Tür ein Stückchen weiter.

Thiel schob sich vorsichtig an ihm vorbei, bloß nicht aus Versehen berühren.

Als sie dann im Wohnzimmer standen, knetete Thiel etwas unsicher an seinen Fingern herum.

„Möchten Sie was trinken?“ Boerne schien seine mißliche Lage nicht zu bemerken, oder er ignorierte es einfach.

„Äh ... Ja, warum eigentlich nicht.“ Ging bestimmt leichter mit ein wenig Diesel.

Boerne ging in die Küche und Thiel folgte ihm.

„Boerne ...“

„Hm?“

„Also, das mit morgen Abend ...“

„Ja?“ Es war tatsächlich ein wenig leichter mit Boernes Rücken zu reden, während der die Weinflasche aufschraubte, als mit seinen Augen.

„Also, vielleicht könnte man da ja doch ... irgendwie ... also falls Sie eine gute Idee haben, dann wäre das schon okay.“

Boerne goß zwei Gläser Wein ein und drehte sich dann zu Thiel um.

„Prost.“ Boerne schaute Thiel einen Moment abwägend an. „Auf das beste Duo seit dem dynamischen.“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Was?

„Batman und Robin, aber ich denke für die Verkleidung sind wir beide ein wenig zu alt.“ Na, wenigstens hatte Boerne nicht ‚zu fett‘ gesagt.

„Aber ich hab da eine andere Idee.“ Boerne ging zu seinem Laptop und tippte einen Suchbegriff ins Fenster. Dann drehte er den Rechner zu Thiel. Thiel schaute sich die Bilder auf dem Schirm an und grinste. Perfekt.

 

 

***

 

Am nächsten Abend war Thiel schon zwei Stunden vor der Party unfaßbar nervös. Nachdem sie gestern gemeinsam die Kostüme beschlossen hatten und Boerne versprochen hatte, er würde sich um die Besorgung kümmern, hatten sie noch ein wenig zusammen gesessen und einfach nur geredet. Schön war das gewesen. Und jetzt wollte er Boerne einfach nur wiedersehen und ... und ihn wiedersehen.

Um halb sechs klingelte es dann endlich an seiner Tür und Boerne stand mit zwei großen Taschen vor ihm. Thiel winkte ihn rein und versuchte nicht wie ein Idiot zu grinsen.

Zehn Minuten später grinste er schon nicht mehr. „Nein, Boerne, echt, der Schnurrbart geht gar nicht.“

„Aber sonst sind Sie doch gar nicht zu erkennen!“ Boernes Hände näherten sich schon wieder seinem Gesicht mit dieser grauenhaften Rotzbremse in dunkelblond. Beherzt fing er sie ab.

„Nein! Ich kleb‘ mir sowas nicht ins Gesicht!“

„Stimmt.“ Boerne grinste. „Ich mache das. Sonst ist der nachher sowieso schief.“

„Boerne …“

„Thiel …“

„Und was ist überhaupt mit Ihrem Bart!“, begehrte Thiel auf. „Der paßt doch auch nicht zu Ihrer Rolle. Würden Sie den etwa abrasieren, nur damit das Kostüm stimmt?“

Hinter Boernes Stirn arbeitete es. „In Ordnung.“

„Was?“

„Ich rasiere den Bart ab, wenn Sie mich den Schnurrbart ankleben lassen.“

 

 

***

 

Die Feier war gar nicht so schlimm. Komisch, daß er auf so was immer so wenig Lust hatte, obwohl es ihm ja eigentlich doch Spaß machte. Auch wenn der Spaß diesmal nicht unwesentlich damit zusammen hing, daß er mit Boerne hier war. Also, daß Boerne auch da war. Der im übrigen gerade von der improvisierten Theke zurückkam und ihm ein Bier mitbrachte. Und ihn anlächelte. Thiel griff schnell nach der Flasche, bevor er schon wieder anfing wie ein Idiot zu grinsen.

„Na Chef, amüsieren Sie sich?“ Nadeshda war näher gekommen und betrachtete seine Verkleidung.

„Joah. Ist nicht schlecht hier.“ Er musterte Nadeshdas Kostüm. „Schicker Schirm.“

„Schicker Schnurrbart.“ Nadeshda grinste. „Sie haben also doch noch ein passendes Kostüm für zwei gefunden.“

„Einen echten Klassiker, sozusagen“, warf Boerne ein und lehnte sich neben ihm an die Wand. „Fräulein Poppins, wie ich vermute.“

„Brillant geschlußfolgert, Herr Holmes.“ Sie blinzelte verschmitzt. „Und Sie haben Ihren Bart geopfert?“

„Was tut man nicht alles für die Kunst.“ Boerne seufzte übetrieben. „Mein guter Watson“, eine Hand legte sich leicht auf seine Schulter, „hätte sich sonst nicht überzeugen lassen mitzukommen.“

Nadeshda hob die Augenbrauen. „Dabei ist das Kostüm doch wie für sie beide geschaffen.“

„In der Tat.“ Boerne lächelte. „Sherlock Holmes, dunkelhaarig, groß und ein genialer Detektiv, und auf der anderen Seite Watson, klein und rund und nicht ganz so schnell von –“

„Vorsichtig!“ Er drehte sich leicht um und funkelte Boerne an. „Groß sehen Sie auch nur neben mir aus! Und von wegen schwer von Begriff!“

Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich rede doch nur von Watson. Dem treuen Gefährten eines großen -“

„Auch bekannt als zwei Jungesellen,“ unterbrach Nadeshda. „Zwei Junggesellen, die zusammen wohnen. Zwei glückliche –“

„Das ist ein anderer Film“, stoppte Boerne sie, während Thiel nur Bahnhof verstand. „Wir sind die klassische Version von Arthur Conan Doyle.“

„Sind Sie sicher?“ Nadeshda zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu. „Oh, ich glaube, ich sehe dahinten Frau Haller. Bis später!“

„Was für ein Film?“ fragte Thiel verwirrt, während er sich nach Frau Haller umdrehte. Und hatte Nadeshda eben das gesagt, was er dachte, was sie gesagt hatte?

„Das Privatleben des Sherlock Holmes“, erklärte Boerne. „Das … erkläre ich Ihnen ein andermal.“

 

 

***

 

Sie hatten tatsächlich den Preis für das beste Partnerkostüm gewonnen. Und er hatte sich amüsiert. Er hatte zu viel getrunken und er hatte mit Nadeshda getanzt und mit Frau Klemm und auch mit Frau Haller, die als Sams gekommen war. Und er hatte beschlossen, sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber zu machen, was die Kollegen denken könnten, wenn Boernes Hand wieder einmal auf seiner Schulter lag. Wenn ihre Finger sich berührten, weil Boerne ihm ein Glas reichte, und keiner von ihnen es eilig hatte loszulassen. Wenn Boerne viel zu nah bei ihm stand und mit den Lippen fast sein Ohr berührte, um ihm in dem ganzen Lärm etwas zu sagen. Möglicherweise lag es am Alkohol, aber vielleicht auch an dem Entschluß von gestern, endlich etwas zu tun.

Und jetzt … jetzt schien der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen zu sein, dachte er, während sie durch die dunklen Flure des Präsidiums gingen. Boerne hatte ein Taxi rufen wollen, aber er war für einen Abendspaziergang gewesen. Um den Kopf wieder klar zu kriegen und damit dieser Abend noch nicht vorbei war. Außerdem hatte es ihm schon gereicht, daß sie bei der Herfahrt seinen Vater erwischt hatten, der natürlich dumme Bemerkungen hatte machen müssen. Jetzt hätte er das gar nicht brauchen können. Jetzt, wo Boerne so dicht neben ihm ging, daß sich ihre Schultern bei jedem zweiten Schritt berührten.

„Wieso bin ich in Ihrer Phantasie eigentlich immer der Sidekick?“

Boerne lachte.

„Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst.“

„Da kann ich nun auch nichts dran ändern, daß Sie optisch eher für diese Rolle geschaffen sind“, antwortete Boerne amüsiert. „Aber wenn es Sie beruhigt … Das trifft durchaus nicht auf alle meine Phantasien zu.“

Thiel stoppte abrupt. „Was?“

„Manchmal sind Sie auch derjenige, der den Ton angibt.“ Boerne war ebenfalls stehen geblieben. Sie hatten kein Licht angemacht, weil sie den Weg eh kannten, und das rächte sich jetzt. Er konnte Boernes Gesichtsausdruck nur erahnen und wußte nicht, ob seine Ohren ihm einen Streich gespielt hatten, oder ob Boernes Stimme wirklich anders geklungen hatte.

„In Ihren … Phantasien?“

„Ja.“

Daß er überhaupt noch etwas hörte grenzte an ein Wunder. Sein Herz schlug so laut, daß er kaum seine eigenen Worte verstand. „Wie betrunken sind Sie eigentlich gerade?“

„Kaum der Rede wert.“ Boerne kam näher. „Ist das eigentlich Ihr Büro, vor dem wir gerade stehen?“

 

 

***

 

Nach jeder Feier kam der Morgen danach. Thiel seufzte, während er widerstrebend die Bürotür öffnete. Daß man das aber auch immer wieder vergaß … Dabei hatte er nicht einmal so viel getrunken. Aber es stimmte wohl, mit jedem Jahr wurde der Kater schlimmer. Boerne hatte ihm erklärt, woran das lag, aber an Boerne … an Boerne wollte er gerade jetzt und hier lieber nicht denken. Er mußte sich konzentrieren, sonst würde das heute nix mit der Arbeit.

„Morgen, Chef!“ Nadeshda strahlte ihn geradezu ekelhaft fröhlich an. Klar, in ihrem Alter konnte er auch noch saufen, die halbe Nacht wachbleiben und morgens wieder fit sein. „Na, sind Sie gestern gut nach Hause gekommen?“

Thiel grummelte etwas, was ‚Moin‘ bedeuten sollte, und hängte seinen Mantel an den Kleiderständer.

„Kurze Nacht, hm?“

„Ging so.“ Er überhörte die Frage, die da mitschwang. „War’n bißchen viel Bier gestern.“

Zum Glück ließ sie es gut sein. Er war gerade wirklich nicht in der Verfassung für Verhöre. Eigentlich war er gerade zu gar nix zu gebrauchen, wenn er ehrlich war. Ihm gingen viel zu viele Fragen durch den Kopf. Und Erinnerungen. Er konnte sich nur zu seiner Willenskraft beglückwünschen, daß es ihm trotzdem gelang, den Rechner anzuwerfen und mit dem Papierkram weiterzumachen, an dem er schon seit zwei Tagen saß. Ein Fall wäre ihm jetzt wirklich lieber gewesen – irgendetwas, was ihn raus an die frische Luft brachte, statt jetzt ausgerechnet hier sitzen zu müssen. Aber sowas konnte man sich eben nicht aussuchen und er war alt genug um zu wissen, daß er die Konsequenzen tragen mußte, wenn er eine Dummheit machte. Nur daß er immer noch nicht wußte, ob es eine Dummheit gewesen war.

Es war schon fast Mittag, als Nadeshda zu ihm rüberkam, um ihm ein Schreiben zu geben, das sich auf ihren Schreibtisch verirrt hatte.

„Danke.“ Er legte es auf den Stapel mit den noch nicht abgelegten Unterlagen. „Ist sonst noch was?“

Nadeshda war stehen geblieben uns starrte konzentriert auf seinen Papierstapel. „Der lag aber gestern noch weiter am Rand.“

Thiel merkte, wie ihm warm wurde. „Die Putzfrau wird heute morgen da gewesen sein.“

„Die kommt dienstags nicht.“ Nadeshda zog die Brauen zusammen. „Die Schere … lag auch woanders. Und der Bildschirm wurde bewegt.“ Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf den Schmutzrand, der an der einen Seite sichtbar geworden war. „Sehen Sie? Und wo ist eigentlich Ihre St. Pauli Tasse hin?“

„Äh …“

Bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, hatte sie schon einen Blick in seinen Mülleimer geworfen. „Zerbrochen. Dachte ich mir.“ Sie hob‘ einen Finger. „Ich werde Ihnen sagen, was hier passiert ist: Hier hat gestern Abend eine heftige Auseinandersetzung stattgefunden. Dabei ist einer der beiden Kontrahenten vermutlich auf Ihrem Schreibtisch gelandet, hat den Papierstapel, die Schere und die Tasse heruntergefegt und den Bildschirm verrückt.“ Nadeshda grinste verschmitzt. „Anscheinend haben Sie mich inspiriert – oder vielmehr Boerne. Sherlock Holmes, meine ich. He, das macht Spaß … Ich wette, das waren Meier I und II, die waren den ganzen Abend schon so streitlustig, und ganz nüchtern waren die auch nicht mehr, als sie aufgebrochen sind. Ich wundere mich nur, daß die zwei alles wieder ordentlich aufgeräumt …“

Nadeshda verstummte und wurde rot. Thiel schluckte. Verdammt.

Sie zuckten beide vor Schreck zusammen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. „Thiel! Ich wollte Sie zum Essen abholen.“ Boerne nickte Nadeshda freundlich zu. „Na, hatten sie gestern noch einen schönen Abend, Frau Krusenstern?“

„Äh … Ja.“ Nadeshda hatte sich schneller wieder gefaßt als er.

„Und was ist mit Ihnen? Immer noch verkatert?“

„Geht so.“ Er versuchte, weder Boerne noch Nadeshda anzusehen, und scheiterte kläglich.

„Wollen wir dann?“ Boerne schien jetzt auch zu merken, das irgendwas nicht stimmte, und wirkte leicht verunsichert.

Thiel stand auf und griff sich seinen Mantel. „Bin schon so weit.“ Er drehte sich nochmal nach Nachdeshda um. „Bis später.“ Und wieder zurück zu Boerne, der wartend in der Tür stand.

„Danke fürs Abholen.“

Boerne, das mußte er zugeben, zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als Thiels Lippen seine Wange berührten.

 

 

***

 

„So“, sagte Boerne, nachdem sie schweigend bis zur Treppe gegangen waren. „Wollen Sie mir verraten, was da los war?“

„Äh …“ Thiel räusperte sich verlegen. „Nadeshda ist nicht umsonst bei der Polizei.“

„Ja?“

„Ich meine … ihr ist aufgefallen, daß mein Schreibtisch … umgeräumt wurde. Und dann hat sie Schlußfolgerungen gezogen.“

„Ah.“

„Ja.“

…

„Und der Kuß?“

„Ich wollte nicht, daß sie denkt, es ist nur Sex.“

Als Boerne nicht antwortete, sah er zur Seite.

Boerne lächelte. Er lächelte, und Thiel wurde mit einem mal bewußt, wie schwer der Stein gewesen war, der ihm auf dem Herzen gelegen hatte. Und so erleichtert, wie Boerne gerade aussah, war er damit nicht alleine gewesen. Sie hätten dieses Gespräch wirklich zuhause führen sollen, aber er hatte sich ja wie ein Idiot am frühen Morgen aus dem Haus schleichen müssen, weil er Angst gehabt hatte, Boerne wiederzubegegnen. Er war wirklich ein –

„Nach Ihnen“, unterbrach Boerne seine Gedanken und er sah, daß der andere gerade die Tür zur Kantine geöffnet hatte. Und spürte ganz leicht Boernes Hand in seinem Rücken, die ihn zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz am Fenster dirigierte – als hätte er den nicht selbst gefunden, sie saßen schließlich immer da. Zwei dutzend Augenpaare beobachtete sie neugierig. Augenpaare, die sich gestern Nacht vermutlich schon ihren Teil gedacht hatten und jetzt erst recht.

„Halten Sie uns mal den Platz frei, ich hole das Essen“, sagte Boerne. „Das Schnitzel, vermute ich?“

Thiel nickte. „Brillant deduziert.“ Für einen Moment traf sich ihr Blick über dem Tisch, und dann drehte Boerne sich um und ging zur Theke.

Um sie herum wurden die Gespräche wieder aufgenommen, und nach wenigen Sekunden hatte die Kantine wieder den gewohnte Lärmpegel erreicht. So war das also. Er merkte, wie seine Hände zitterten, während er Salz- und Pfefferstreuer ordentlich in der Tischmitte plazierte. Kein großes Ding. Wahrscheinlich würde es noch ein paar Tage Gerede geben, aber was kümmerte ihn das. Irgendwann würden sich alle daran gewöhnt haben. Und wenn nicht, konnte ihm das auch egal sein, solange nur Boerne … Und an dem Punkt merkte er, wie sich das Zittern legte und sein Herz ruhiger schlug. Wenn das einer dieser indischen Filme wäre, wäre er jetzt aufgesprungen, hätte getanzt und gesungen. So blieb er einfach sitzen, bis Boerne zurückkam und er ihn wieder anlächeln konnte. Und Boerne stellte in aller Ruhe das vollgeladene Tablett ab, beugte sich vor, küßte ihn und sagte „Guten Appetit.“

 

 

* Fin *


End file.
